Known ultrasound medical systems and methods include using ultrasound imaging of patients to identify patient tissue for medical treatment and include using ultrasound to medically destroy identified patient tissue by heating the tissue. Imaging is done at lower power and medical treatment is done at higher power. Low power imaging ultrasound will not medically affect patient tissue. High power medical-treatment ultrasound, when focused at a focal zone a distance away from the ultrasound source, will substantially medically affect patient tissue in the focal zone. However, focused medical-treatment ultrasound will not substantially medically affect patient tissue outside the focal zone such as patient tissue located between the source and the focal zone.
In one known example, a transducer assembly includes a single ultrasound transducer having a single transducer element, or an array of transducer elements acting together, to ultrasonically image the patient and to ultrasonically ablate identified patient tissue. It is known to convert ultrasound imaging data into temperature imaging data for ultrasound-treated patient tissue to monitor the ultrasound treatment. A known transducer element includes a transducer element having a concave shape or an acoustic lens to focus ultrasound energy. A known array of transducer elements includes a planar, concave, or convex array of transducer elements to focus ultrasound energy. A known array of transducer elements includes an array whose transducer elements are electronically or mechanically controlled together to steer and focus the ultrasound emitted by the array to a focal zone (which may be large or which may be as small as, for example, a grain of rice) to provide three-dimensional medical ultrasound treatment of patient tissue. In some applications, the transducer is placed on the surface of patient tissue for ultrasound imaging and/or ultrasound medical treatment of areas within the patient tissue. In other applications, the transducer is surrounded with a balloon which is expanded to contact the surface of patient tissue by filling with a fluid such as a saline solution to provide acoustic coupling between the transducer and the patient tissue.
Known ultrasound medical systems and methods include deploying an end effector having an ultrasound transducer outside the body to break up kidney stones inside the body, endoscopically inserting an end effector having an ultrasound transducer in the colon to medically destroy prostate cancer, laparoscopically inserting an end effector having an ultrasound transducer in the abdominal cavity to medically destroy a cancerous liver tumor, intravenously inserting a catheter end effector having an ultrasound transducer into a vein in the arm and moving the catheter to the heart to medically destroy diseased heart tissue, and interstitially inserting a needle end effector having an ultrasound transducer needle into the tongue to medically destroy tissue to reduce tongue volume to reduce snoring. Known methods for guiding an end effector within a patient include guiding the end effector from x-rays, from MRI images, and from ultrasound images obtained using the ultrasound transducer. Known ultrasound imaging includes Doppler ultrasound imaging to detect blood flow, and a proposed known use of ultrasound includes using an ultrasound transducer outside the body to stop internal bleeding (by sealing ruptured blood vessels) of a patient brought to an emergency room of a hospital.
A Mammotome® Breast Biopsy System manufactured by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc. (a Johnson & Johnson Company) inserts a tube into breast tissue, wherein the tube contains an end effector having a biopsy cutting tool. A known electromagnetic transponder and three-receiver system for calculating the position of the transponder and for guiding the transponder (which is attached to a heart catheter for monitoring the heart) inside a patient is the CARTO™ Navigation System used with a NAVI-STAR® catheter manufactured by Biosense Webster (a Johnson & Johnson Company). Further, it is known that changes in patient tissue because of medical treatment of patient tissue, such as ultrasound medical treatment, affect the amplitude and/or phase of ultrasound imaging signals.
What is needed is an improved ultrasound medical system and/or an improved ultrasound medical method. This invention addresses those needs lacking in an ultrasonic medical system and/or an ultrasonic medical method.